There are many existing types of motion sensors that are available for security applications, including for example ceiling-mounted passive infrared sensors. Such sensors are typically hard-wired into a security system using a multi-conductor cable, which provides power to the sensor and carries a signal indicating the presence of motion back to a central alarm panel. Some variations of existing sensors include a lamp which illuminates the area in response to detected motion. Still further variations of existing sensors include battery powered sensors which indicate the presence of motion using a radio frequency signal carried over-the-air from the sensor to an alarm panel, or to a relay which enables a lamp to be actuated in response to detected motion.